BLISS
by ShahLou
Summary: Au milieu des nombreuses fanfictions qui émergent depuis l'arrivée du nouveau Far Cry, voici ma petite contribution. Nous sommes à la fin du jeu, enfermés dans le bunker, en compagnie de l'officier et du Père Joseph Seed. Classé M parce qu'il me semble impossible de l'éviter ;-) Il y aura environ 10 chapitres.


**BLISS**

\- Tu sais ce que ça signifie ?... ça signifie que les politiciens se sont tus... ça signifie que les entreprises ont été démantelées... ça signifie que le monde a été purifié par le feu divin...

Joseph Seed baissa les yeux vers l'officier assise au sol devant lui, attachée aux montants du lit par les menottes qu'il portait encore quelques minutes plus tôt.

\- Mais par-dessus tout...

Il approcha d'un pas et mit un genou à terre. Son regard s'amarra à celui de la jeune femme comme il l'avait fait à chacune de leurs rencontres, durant ces derniers mois.

\- … ça signifie que j'avais raison..., dit-il dans un souffle.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, avec l'espoir de dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, quelque chose qui le ferait reculer d'un pas et détourner d'elle son regard hypnotique, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. Un hurlement suffirait peut-être. Mais rien ne vint.  
Comme à chaque fois, la présence de cet homme avait la faculté de la rendre muette, paralysée. Elle n'avait eu aucun mal à comprendre, dès l'instant où elle avait posé les yeux sur lui, pourquoi et comment il avait pu convertir à sa cause des centaines de personnes.  
Elle sentit les cheveux sur sa nuque se dresser très lentement, un par un, alors qu'il poursuivait sur le même ton murmuré :

\- L'Effondrement a eu lieu... Le monde tel qu'il était... a disparu. J'ai tant attendu... J'ai attendu si longtemps que la prophétie que Dieu m'avait murmuré à l'oreille se réalise... J'ai préparé ma famille pour cet instant... Et tu me les as enlevés.

Une grimace de colère déforma un court instant les traits de son visage.

\- Je devrais te tuer pour ce que tu as fait...

Dol avait reculé instinctivement, du mieux qu'elle pouvait, l'épaule plaquée contre le métal froid du pied du lit. Il était terrifiant. Il était fou à lier. Et elle était désormais à sa merci. Elle déglutit et réalisa qu'elle ne respirait plus depuis quelques secondes.

Il approcha encore son visage de quelques centimètres. Il avait repris son expression paisible et mesurée.

\- ... Mais tu es la seule chose qu'il me reste... Tu es ma famille...

Elle allait hurler. S'il ne se taisait pas, s'il ne reculait pas, elle allait hurler.

\- Je suis ton Père, et tu es mon Enfant...

Elle sentait une douleur aiguë se réveiller et pulser dans sa cheville gauche. Elle sentit aussi qu'elle était blessée à la tête,quelque part au niveau de la tempe. Mais rien n'était pire que le regard de Joseph Seed plongé dans le sien. Elle ferma les yeux , plissa les paupières, fort. Elles brûlaient. Une larme dévala sur sa joue, traçant dans la poussière une fine rigole rose. Seed continuait à parler, mais les yeux fermés, c'était plus simple de ne plus l'écouter.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux il avait enfin reculé, et se trouvait désormais assis sur une chaise devant elle. Il s'était un peu affaissé en arrière et semblait la contempler avec une expression d'apaisement profond.  
Les murs tremblèrent. De la poussière tomba du plafond, juste derrière la tête de l'homme. Il ne bougea pas.  
Dol tenta de nouveau d'avaler sa salive mais sa bouche était sèche.

\- C'est un cauchemar..., articula t'elle, très bas, presque pour elle.

Joseph Seed releva un sourcil et lui adressa un regard qu'elle ne put déchiffrer. Il ne dit rien. Des hématomes violets sur son visage obscurcissaient ses orbites et contrastaient avec le bleu limpide de ses yeux. Une balafre sanglante traversait sa joue droite de haut en bas et allait se perdre dans les poils de sa barbe.

Le regard de Dol parcouru son torse. Il ne semblait pas blessé sous la poussière qui recouvrait sa peau tatouée d'une fine pellicule grise. Quelques éraflures superficielles ici et là ajoutaient une touche rouge à la toile qu'était sa peau. Elle avait réussi à le battre, plus tôt, le même jour, devant sa petite église, à l'endroit même où tout avait commencé. Il s'était agenouillé au sol et avait rampé devant ses yeux, étourdi, affaibli.

Dol essaya de réfléchir, de se remémorer les dernières minutes d'horreur avant qu'elle ne perde connaissance. Ce combat contre Joseph. Les hallucinantes sensations de se battre contre une armée de fantômes, apparaissant et disparaissant de son champ de vision comme dans un cauchemar. L'odeur si caractéristique de la Grâce, répandue partout au sol devant l'église et faisant chavirer la réalité. Joseph. L'explosion au loin, le regard de Joseph, les cris d'Hudson.  
L'interminable route sur le chemin du bunker, les arbres et les animaux en feu, le ciel orange, le vacarme de la terre qui tremble. Puis plus rien. Dol n'avait aucun souvenir de son arrivée dans le bunker. Elle s'était évanouie après avoir vu les cadavres de Hudson, Pratt et Whitehorse. Seed avait du la transporter sur son dos comme un sac de pommes de terre, pendant que le monde s'effondrait autour d'eux. Elle avait le vague souvenir de l'avoir entendu siffloter.

Les murs tremblèrent à nouveau, plus fort encore cette fois. La lumière des plafonniers vacilla en grésillant. Dol ne savait pas combien de temps encore elle pourrait lutter contre la panique. Que se passerait-il si les lumières s'éteignaient ? L'idée était si terrifiante qu'elle la chassa avec fureur.

Elle jeta un regard effrayé autour d'elle. Le cadavre de Dutch par terre à côté d'elle avait déjà le teint livide. Dans quelques minutes il commencerait à se rigidifier. Et plus tard la décomposition commencerait. Il ne portait aucun signe de blessure. Dol se demanda comment Seed l'avait tué. L'avait-il pris par surprise ? Seed devait être la dernière personne que Dutch avait du s'attendre à voir surgir dans le bunker. L'avait-il étranglé ?

La pièce était remplie d'une fumée qui s'épaississait à vue d'oeil, comme un brouillard qui monte lentement. Seed n'avait toujours pas bougé sur sa chaise. Il avait l'air d'observer Dol comme s'il l'étudiait, comme s'il réfléchissait. Sa tranquillité était insupportable.

\- Détachez-moi, cracha t'elle, d'un ton qu'elle espérait ferme et autoritaire.

Il la regarda sans ciller.

\- Détachez-moi, répéta t'elle. Et elle sentit que son ton se faisait plus implorant. Elle n'allait pas pleurer, elle ne voulait pas pleurer. Pas encore.

Le bunker tout entier trembla de nouveau et cette fois le sol sembla bouger lui aussi. Un long grondement, comme un tonnerre souterrain, se fit entendre. Une explosion retentit quelque part au-dessus d'eux et Dol sursauta.

Il fallait qu'elle se calme. Elle regarda Seed, inspira et lui dit :

\- Il faut qu'on vérifie que toutes les issues sont bien fermées. Qu'on vérifie les générateurs. Qu 'on s'assure que...

\- Nous sommes en sécurité ici, coupa-t'il.

Dol cligna des yeux. Elle faillit dire « comment vous le savez putain ? » mais se retint. Comment il savait. C'était toute la question.  
Comment ce qui venait de se passer avait pu se passer ? Comment trouver du sens à cette réalité ? Dol se dit qu'il était trop tôt pour tenter d'y réfléchir, et peut-être que le moment ne viendrait d'ailleurs jamais. Réfléchir à cette question la rendrait peut-être folle.

La douleur dans sa cheville était en train de remonter lentement le long de sa jambe, comme un serpent qui s'enroulerait autour de ses muscles. Elle tenta de remuer ses doigts de pieds dans sa chaussure et la douleur la fit hurler. Son regard se brouilla, et avant de s'évanouir elle vit Joseph Seed se lever et s'approcher d'elle.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle émergea il faisait sombre dans la pièce. Une faible lueur orangée provenait du petit bureau. Dol était allongée sur le lit, couverte par un drap. Elle prit une grande inspiration et essaya de bouger les jambes. Celles -ci semblaient peser des tonnes. Avec difficulté elle releva la tête. Sa jambe droite dépassait du drap. Sa cheville semblait bandée, et une sorte d'attelle de fortune avait été fixée autour de sa jambe. Dol reposa la tête sur l'oreiller et ferma à nouveau les yeux, un bref instant. Si seulement tout ça ne pouvait être qu'un cauchemar.

Elle entendit un craquement derrière elle. Des pas approchèrent, et la silhouette de Joseph Seed apparu près du lit. Dans la pénombre de la pièce ses yeux avaient l'air maquillés tellement ils étaient cernés. Il avait nettoyé son visage et plus aucune trace de sang n'était visible, mais une vilaine cicatrice restait, violette, sur sa joue. Il portait une chemise blanche, froissée mais qui paraissait propre.

Il s'assit sur le lit, doucement, et la regarda. Il approcha une main comme pour toucher sa joue et Dol recula d'un mouvement brusque, instinctif, qui la fit hurler de douleur. Elle se tordit sous le drap et réalisa au même moment que son poignet droit était toujours menotté au montant du lit. Une expression de tristesse sincère avait traversé le visage de Joseph mais il ne dit rien. Il avait posé sa main sur le lit. Il continua de la regarder, la tête légèrement penchée.

Dol mit plusieurs minutes à retrouver une respiration normale. La douleur lui avait coupé le souffle. Elle finit par se calmer, lentement, et risqua un regard autour de la pièce. Le corps de Dutch n'était plus là, même si la faible clarté aurait pu le dissimuler dans un des coins de la pièce. La lueur orangée provenait en fait d'une grosse bougie dont la flamme vacillait tranquillement, posée dans une petite assiette sur le bureau. Dol regarda les plafonniers éteints et sentit son estomac se contracter. Son regard croisa alors celui de Joseph.

\- Il y a toujours de l'électricité, dit-il de son habituelle voix basse. Mais pour l'instant il est plus sage de l'économiser. J'ai trouvé un grand stock de bougies dans l'une des réserves. Elles seront notre lumière.

Ils se regardèrent de longues secondes, sans qu'aucun des deux ne bouge ou ne dise quoi que ce soit.  
Finalement Dol baissa les yeux et regarda sa jambe. Elle grimaça.

Joseph suivit son regard :

\- Ce n'est qu'une entorse. Rien de grave, mais ton pied doit rester immobile.

Dol s'éclaircit la gorge :

\- Vous me gardez menottée.

C'était plus un constat qu'une question. Joseph leva un sourcil et une lueur étrange passa dans ses yeux.

\- Compte tenu du fait que tu es un officier sur-entraîné, que tu as massacré des dizaines de gens ces derniers mois, y compris mes frères et ma sœur, puis que tu as tenté de me tuer, j'ai trouvé l'idée relativement pertinente.

De nouveau cette lueur dans son regard.

Dol sentit une colère sourde se réveiller en elle.

Elle répondit :

\- Vous êtes un psychopathe meurtrier et mégalomane, les gens que j'ai éliminés étaient vos hommes de main, vos frères deux dangereux criminels, et Faith n'était pas votre sœur, seulement une fille fragile que vous avez brisée et soumise, comme d'autres avant elle.

Elle inspira et ajouta : - C'est vous qui devriez être enchaîné.

Joseph détourna le regard un instant et sembla réfléchir, les yeux perdus dans le vide. Puis il regarda Dol à nouveau et se pencha vers elle. Elle résista à l''envie d'essayer de reculer encore.

\- Comment se fait-il que tu ne vois toujours pas ? Comment peux-tu encore te trouver dans un tel déni ? Il fronça les sourcils. Tu as assisté comme moi à la colère de Dieu, au grand Effondrement. Tu sais désormais que j'avais raison. Tu le sais dans ton cœur, mais ton esprit refuse toujours de le voir.

Comme quelques minutes plus tôt il approcha sa main. Elle s'arrêta un bref moment, flottant à deux centimètres du visage de Dol, qui le scrutait avec des yeux brûlants. Mais cette fois il termina son mouvement et ses doigts se posèrent sur la joue de l'officier, glissèrent jusqu'à son oreille, et sa paume vint caresser sa mâchoire. Du pouce il balaya le cerne violet qui était apparu sous son œil. Doucement. Il n'ôta pas sa main.

Dol ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Elle avait serré les dents. Qu'il ose la toucher ainsi était insupportable. Et la chaleur de sa peau avait quelque chose d'insupportablement réconfortant. Dol réalisa alors qu'elle avait froid. Elle continua de le fixer avec ce qu'elle espérait du mépris. Non, il n'avait pas eu raison. Non. Elle n'y croirait jamais, pas avant d'avoir exploré toutes les possibilités rationnelles d'un tel événement, et elle ne serait peut-être pas prête à y croire après non plus.  
Non.  
Elle secoua légèrement la tête, de gauche à droite, sans le vouloir. Non.

Joseph retira sa main. Elle vit son regard passer sur elle, rapidement, sur sa forme sous le drap, et jusqu'à sa cheville immobilisée.

Puis il se leva.

\- Cette pièce est ta chambre. La mienne se trouve juste à côté. Il y a une petite salle de bain dans le couloir, que nous partagerons. Je t'entendrai si tu m'appelles à l'aide, mais aussi si tu essaies de faire quelque chose de stupide. Je t'apporterai ton repas deux fois par jour. Je te ferai de la lecture. Je continuerai de soigner tes blessures. Je vais te fabriquer une béquille que tu pourras utiliser pour te déplacer. Je te libérerai dès lors que je pourrai te faire confiance. Tu es mon enfant. Je veillerai sur toi. Je te ferai voir ce que ton cœur sait déjà.

Il fit une pause et ajouta: - Ce qu'il a toujours su.

Sur ces mots il s'éloigna et Dol entendit la porte se refermer sur lui, et le lourd verrou s'enclencher.

* * *

Dol passa les deux heures qui suivirent à essayer de se détacher, mais elle ne parvint qu'à se faire souffrir davantage encore. Elle finit par boire un peu de l'eau du verre qui se trouvait sur la petite table de nuit à côté d'elle, et que Joseph avait de toute évidence laissé pour elle. Puis elle allongea sa tête sur l'oreiller et regarda le plafond. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle était restée évanouie, mais les secousses avaient totalement cessé. Le bruit aussi. Tout était silencieux.

Comment les choses avaient-elles pu en arriver là ? Une explosion nucléaire. Le monde avait été au bout de sa folie. Et l'ironie la plus absolue voulait que Dol soit vivante, enterrée sous terre, prisonnière, avec pour compagnie et geôlier Joseph Seed, l'homme qu'elle avait pourchassé sans pitié depuis huit mois.  
Le leader du culte d'Eden's Gate. Celui que ses fidèles appelaient avec adoration Le Père.

Elle était si fatiguée.

Son combat contre la secte l'avait menée au bord de précipice, si près. John Seed avait marqué la surface de sa peau à jamais, la grâce de Faith avait empoisonné son organisme et Jacob avait empoisonné son cerveau. Elle avait senti tout son être basculer, puis se relever, puis basculer à nouveau dans un ballet morbide, sans fin, qui n'avait pu trouver de conclusion acceptable qu'avec leur mort à chacun. Des bains de sang. Leur sang.

L'espoir grandissant des habitants de Hope County, leur confiance, leur émerveillement devant un avenir qui redevenait possible. Leur capacité de résilience. Leur force, leur courage à prendre les armes à ses côtés pour se débarrasser du culte.

Et tout ça, toute cette énergie et toute cette solidarité, et toute cette souffrance partagée, tout ça avait été _en vain_.

Elle sentit son esprit dériver vers les images de ses compagnons d'infortune, les sourires tristes de Grace, de Nick, de Hudson, de Dutch, le regard de Boomer, et ses yeux s'emplirent soudain de larmes brûlantes comme de l'acide.  
Ses parents, son frère, Hank, son petit ami resté à New-York. Tous probablement morts, carbonisés. Ou irradiés. A l'agonie peut-être.  
Dol se mit alors à pleurer, et ses sanglots la secouèrent sans ménagement pendant des heures avant que l'épuisement ne lui permette enfin de s'endormir.

* * *

Allongé sur son lit, dans l'obscurité de la petite pièce qu'il s'était choisie pour chambre, Joseph Seed écoutait l'officier pleurer. Elle avait pleuré longtemps avant que les sanglots ne faiblissent et ne cessent, remplacés par un silence qui était celui du sommeil.

Il la laisserait dormir autant qu'elle en aurait besoin. Ensuite il faudrait qu'elle se nourrisse.  
Il y aurait encore des sanglots, et encore de la colère, et sans doute aussi, lorsqu'elle aurait repris des forces, de l'agressivité. Le chemin serait long. Et difficile. Il lui faudrait une infinie patience. Mais il n'en avait jamais manqué. Et maintenant que Dieu lui avait révélé à quel point Il lui avait fait confiance, il ne pouvait que se sentir plus fort encore. Oui. Plus fort.

Le monde avait disparu. Il ne restait rien. Mais Dieu l'avait mis dans cet endroit avec cette femme. L'officier Arrova, celle-là même qui lui avait rendu la tâche si difficile, qui lui avait mis sans cesse des bâtons dans les roues. Elle était celle qui avait guidé la résistance.  
La meurtrière de sa famille. L'Infidèle. Il l'avait haïe tant de fois. Tant de fois il avait rêvé de se venger d'elle. Elle avait occupé ses pensées presque sans discontinuer, ces derniers mois. Une obsession était née, quelque part entre le moment où elle était entrée dans son Eglise, et la mort de John.  
Et désormais elle était là, séparée de lui par cette simple cloison, isolée dans cet abri, avec lui. Fragilisée, blessée, désespérée.  
Si perdue sans doute.

Joseph cessa de contempler le plafond et changea de position. Il glissa son bras sous l'oreiller et se coucha sur le côté, tourné contre le mur. Les yeux ouverts, il posa doucement sa main contre la paroi. Quelques instants passèrent ainsi, sans que l'on puisse dire s'il priait ou non, puis sa main s'abandonna sur le matelas. Le Père Joseph Seed ferma les yeux et s'endormit.


End file.
